


The Reconciliation Project

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/7.jpg">Diagon Alley </a><br/>MS Word thinks my use of the word “snog” his a verb confusion. No, I certainly won’t consider revising it, thank you very much.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Reconciliation Project

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Diagon Alley ](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/7.jpg)  
>  MS Word thinks my use of the word “snog” his a verb confusion. No, I certainly won’t consider revising it, thank you very much.

‘Hm,’ Harry hesitated. ‘Have you any actual idea of what you’re doing, Malfoy?’

‘Of course I do, Potter,’ Malfoy answered with an affronted look. ‘If the Muggles can do it, there is no reason _I_ couldn’t.’

‘Well, apart from the fact the _Muggles_ invented it, I see no reason either,’ Harry mumbled under his breath. Despite whatever he thought of Malfoy’s endeavour, he didn’t want to get on his bad side.

It was in moments like these, though, that he really wished he didn’t have this big crush on the silly git. When Malfoy had asked him to participate in his Reconciliation Project, all he could picture at the time were long nights spent working together in Malfoy’s tiny Ministry office, sharing body heat and maybe Harry reaching out to tuck a silky strand of hair behind Malfoy’s ear…

The reality was much less romantic and much more freezing. Harry was standing in an empty Diagon Alley at four in the morning, blinded by several _Lumos Maxima_ , dressed in fake Hogwarts robes, and waiting interminably for Draco to figure out “this hellish Muggle apparatus of doom”.

At the same time Harry thought Malfoy was way out of line not even enquiring how to work a Muggle camera beforehand, he couldn’t help finding his disgruntled look absolutely endearing. Malfoy’s hair was in complete disarray after he had tugged at it at least a dozen times and his tongue was peeking slightly out of his mouth in concentration.

Finally it seemed to agree to work, and Malfoy turned to Harry with a winning grin. ‘Let’s start, Potter, I hope you’re ready.’

Suddenly, Harry felt like in those nightmares where he had to pass his OWLs again but had no idea of the subject. ‘Well, Malfoy…’ he said, trying not to sound too nervous. ‘I thought…hm, you didn’t…did you send me the script? Because if you did, I haven’t received it, so…’

Malfoy just looked at him with a confused expression. Harry, feeling a little like a fool, clarified his meaning, ‘You know, the lines I’m supposed to say… I don’t know what my dialogue for your film is. You were supposed to give me a _script_.’

‘Nonsense, Potter!’ Malfoy exclaimed with a wave of his arm. ‘If you know the lines in advance, you won’t be natural enough. Trust me.’

Harry wasn’t really convinced, but kept silent, and hoped he wouldn’t look too ridiculous in the final production. According to Malfoy, the film they were making was supposed to be showed at the Ministry and at Hogwarts, as a promotion for post-war forgiveness and such, and Harry didn’t want to be a complete fool in front of so many people.

Malfoy looked confident, though. He checked the camera one last time and came to stand next to Harry, who wondered for a short time if the film they were doing was a silent one, before words started appearing in the air behind Malfoy’s head. Harry read them aloud, trying to feel them at the same time, but he was well aware of his performance being far from an award-winning one.

‘Hello, Draco,’ he said the most cheerfully he could. ‘How are you on this fine day?’

‘Very well indeed, thank you for asking,’ Malfoy replied, looking Harry in the eyes. If the text was all new for Harry, Malfoy seemed however to know this dialogue very well.

‘You’re welcome,’ Harry went on reading, wondering what the point of this conversation was. ‘You’re a very nice man, Draco, not at all the same you were back at Hogwarts. I can see that everyone can change if left the chance. Luckily you changed what needed to be changed, keeping your handsome manliness despite everything.’ Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. Malfoy was definitely not the next Godard.

‘Thank you so much for noticing,’ Malfoy answered, smiling like a loon. It was as if he thought the conversation was real.

‘I couldn’t help but notice,’ Harry said, trying to add humour to the line. ‘I was also wondering if you wanted to come have a coffee with me–’ Harry stopped talking. The next words he was supposed to say were “as a date”. He gulped loudly, and looking in Malfoy’s expectant eyes, realised what was _really_ happening.

Harry gathered all his Gryffindor courage, decided to ignore the rest of the pre-written words and go with his own. ‘Would you like to go out with me, Malfoy?’

As his only answer, Malfoy threw his arms around Harry’s neck and snogged him as if his life depended on it.

When Malfoy finally let go of Harry, they were both breathless and grinning widely.

‘So,’ Harry said quietly, mindful not to ruin the mood, ‘was there ever an actual Ministry Reconciliation Project?’

Malfoy just laughed and kissed him anew.

 


End file.
